


Enamoured Transgressions

by misha_collins_butt



Series: Sabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Sam, Doctor!Sam, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Mild Smut, Quick Burn, gender affirmation surgery, trans!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: The one where trans!Gabe falls in love with his transition surgeon.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Series: Sabriel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596166
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, but this is unbeta'd, so I do own the mistakes.

When Gabriel Shurley received the email that he'd been waiting to see for two months, he was shell-shocked. Never in his life had he ever  _ won _ anything, much less anything so life-changing. Really, he'd signed up for the lottery on a whim, and after excitedly mentioning it to his younger brother, Castiel, who'd heavily encouraged him to enter. He never thought he'd actually win. Never in his wildest dreams.

But now, here he was, bouncing his leg in the cushy chair of the specialty plastic surgeon's office, waiting for the doctor to arrive after having gotten his basic information and such recorded, and he was practically on the verge of a heart attack. He could feel the blood storming through his veins like a freaking fire-fighting hose, could feel every single point at which the chair and his clothes and the air touched his body. And for good reason.

Gabe had never met this particular doctor before, and when it came to medical business, especially that regarding his physicality, he was not fond of new doctors. Because, though he'd already been doing hormone replacement therapy for a full three years, the marker on his ID was still that sharp little 'F' that jabbed at his stomach every time he had to look at it or show it to anyone. So of course, when it came to new doctors and the transfer of medical records from one to another, though it was under his 'miscellaneous notes' that he was, in fact, a man, that he wasn't going by 'Tabitha' anymore, doctors were a bit ignorant for how smart they were supposed to be. Most would either completely disregard the note or flat out not see it, and would come into the appointment anticipating a woman, and Gabriel would have to inform them that, sorry, no, he'd never been a woman and never would be, and maybe they should've read the fucking notes, you arrogant prick.

This time, however, he held out hope that maybe it'd be different. This was a specialised clinic, after all, and they exclusively did gender affirmation surgeries. Maybe the doctor wouldn't come barreling in with a chip on one shoulder and apathy on the other.

And, boy, was Gabriel surprised. Five minutes after the nurse leaving, in lumbered an eight-foot-twelve, puppy-eyed, GQ-cover-physique'd Jesus lookalike wearing the brightest smile Gabe had ever seen. And he'd seen some smiles in his day. The lab-coated man held out one enormous hand to the still seated Gabe, soft kaleidoscope eyes trained on him.

When Gabe let his own hand be engulfed by the offered one, the man finally spoke and, in an unexpectedly gentle voice, introduced himself, "Gabriel, a presume? My name is Sam Winchester. I'm your transition specialist. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

As for Gabe? Well, he was sort of speechless...maybe straight up starstruck. He'd never been so attracted to someone in his life and it was totally fucking with his head.

Dr. Winchester took a seat in the rolling chair at the desk and clicked through some informational pages on the monitor as he explained, "A lot of people are nervous about this first appointment, but I can tell you, there's no reason to be." He turned back around to face Gabe again, hands in his lap. "This is just a preliminary interview to help you get accustomed to being in this space, get you comfortable with me, talk about how this process is going to go, all that good stuff. Okay?"

Gabe nodded dumbly, slack-jawed and more than a little dizzy.

"Great," Dr. Winchester beamed, slapping his thighs briefly before twisting around to grab a thin purple folder. Leafing through it, he mused on, "So, of course you can call me Sam, Dr. W, whatever you feel most comfortable with. I'm not a picky guy." At that, Dr. Winchester - Sam - peeked up at Gabe and winked playfully. "Now, I know you probably have a few questions, but I've done this about four times before, so if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and potentially answer some of them in advance." Now he looked up with expectant brows to take in Gabe's answer, which was just a few rapid blinks and a jerky nod. A reassuring smile lifted Sam's lips as he tilted his head knowingly and gingerly consoled, "It's okay to be anxious, Gabe. Is it okay if I call you Gabe?" Nod nod. "It's okay to be anxious. This is a huge step forward in your life. You're getting a chance that I'm sure you never thought you would. Believe me, I've seen the effect this has on people; I've been doing this for five years, and I've had a lot of clients in that time, all of whom were scared out of their minds. So if you're nervous, that's normal. Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabe closed his eyes, opened, nodded more slowly this time, and focused his excess energy on his leg bouncing. He hoped it didn't annoy Sam too much, but based on his description of his career, he'd probably dealt with much worse. 

The room lightened once more as Sam went on to give Gabe the run-down, "Alright, the question I've been asked by all four of the other participants who've been selected through the programme is, 'Does this work differently because it's charity work', and the answer to that is, no, it does not. The process is exactly the same, save for the minute discrepancies based on individual preference and the limits of science, of course. The second most frequently asked question is, 'Will I be able to get and maintain an erection and/or have penetrative sex'. Fortunately for you, that is a more than likely possibility with a phalloplasty." Gabe turned a shade of red that he didn't need to look in a mirror to see on his own cheeks. He  _ had _ been wondering, and was grateful that he wasn't going to have to ask outright, but the mention of sex in the presence of such a gorgeous creature was intimidating to say the least. "Ummm," Sam hummed, reading through the next sheet of paper, before flipping past it and muttering, "Get to the donor site options later.

"Ah! Here we go," he exclaimed. "I must've been tired when I put these in here this morning. So, of course, we need you to stop HRT for the time being--" Gabe's eyes widened hysterically. He hadn't been prepared for  _ that _ revelation. Thankfully, Sam seemed to know exactly what his reaction was going to be and held up a calming hand. "It's just for two weeks before the surgery and then two after during recovery. Okay? You're not stopping them permanently, and you'll be back on before you know it. It's a lot less scary than it sounds." With Sam's smirk, Gabe felt a bit embarrassed about his initial reaction, but more confident that it would be okay. "Now, one day prior to surgery, you'll come in for electrolysis to remove hair from the donor site - that's an appointment I can help you set up right here at the end of our consultation. We'll also go over the risks before you leave today. I assume you've been doing some homework leading up to this?"

"Y-" Gabe found his throat constricting around his words, and had to cough once to loosen them from the blockage. "Yeah, yes. Um...casual research since I started HRT and more in depth after I got the email."

"Good! That's really good," Sam smiled again, and Gabe felt increasingly soothed by his bedside manner. "How are you doing so far? I know this can be a lot all at once, and I never want to make you feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable, Gabe."

The blush painted across Gabe's face grew and he ducked his head as he replied, "Yeah, I'm good."

There was a silent pause before Sam's face came into view as the doctor attempted to catch Gabe's eyes, which had been flitting about the room with no real direction so he didn't have to stare directly into the sun. Gabe swallowed hard when his eyes finally met Sam's and the doctor had a curious glint on his lips.

"I get the feeling this is more than just regular nerves. Would I be correct?"

Gabe gulped again before brazenly nodding, hypnotised by Sam's features so close up and personal.

"May I ask what it is?" Sam inquired sociably, and whether he was privy to Gabriel's stupid little schoolboy crush was not evident based on his tone, and it was killing Gabe that he couldn't tell. 

"Um," his voice was weak this time, like his vocal chords had spontaneously collapsed in on themselves. He struggled to force them into functioning order as Sam's face hovered a mere foot away from his own. "I-I don't..."  _ Get yourself together, Shurley. The fuck is wrong with you? _ "You're very attractive," he blurted, snapping his mouth shut the moment the last syllable left it and clenching his jaw as he held Sam's quickly morphing gaze.

It ran the gamut from pleasantly cheerful if a bit bemused, to decidedly astonished, to bashfully contemplative, all in a modest ten seconds, before it mercifully landed on appreciative, and he mumbled, "I...thank you."

Then, after a moment of uncertain quiet, he straightened back up into his upright position at his desk, shuffling the papers in the folder and pursing his lips inward to hide whatever further reaction was threatening to show on his face. 

Demurely, Gabe hid himself by sinking down in his seat and shrugging his hoodie up over his neck, which he could tell was burning bright.

Sam cleared his throat once before continuing their previous topic of conversation, albeit, seemingly far more flustered than before. "Uh, the...donor site is up to you. Grafts from the forearm and thigh would provide the best chances for nervous function similar to that of a male assigned at birth, but the scar on the back would be least visible and the one on the abdomen would heal the quickest."

Gabriel nodded to acknowledge Sam's statements while slowly pulling on the strings of his hood to close it around his face.

"We'll also schedule a follow-up surgery for the testicular and penile implants, which will probably take place around a week after the initial surgery, provided you're healing well during your hospitalisation," Sam spun back to the computer screen and there were a few mouse clicks and the rustling of papers before he spoke again, halfway back to his previous chipper tone. "If you want to know, I recommend the thigh as a donor site. It's the easiest to hide under clothes and gives you about the same results as your forearm." Silent pause. "I'm not supposed to say this..." Gabe restrained himself from groaning, sure he was about to be scolded for his earlier comment. "...but, I happen to think you're rather attractive as well."

This made Gabe's eyes pop open, and he yanked his hood off as he sat up to gawk at the doctor, whom he found blushing furiously.

Another throat clearing and Sam was returning to their main discussion. It took fifteen more minutes to run through the risks of surgery that Gabe had, by this point, memorised down to the last '-osis', and was fully prepared for. 

After another five of scheduling and copy-machining the contents of the purple folder, stuffing it into another purple folder, and handing it over to Gabe, a silent question hung in the air between them.

So, Gabe being the ridiculous and stubborn person that he was, said screw it and simply asked.

"Do you think we could...get coffee sometime...or something?"

And at first, Sam's reaction was a sunshiny grin under delighted eyes, but Gabe's relief was short-lived.

Just as Sam took a breath (seemingly to say yes), his face abruptly deflated and he closed his eyes as he sighed, "I...can't. N-not because I don't want to. Please, believe me...I want to." He fixed his apologetic gaze back on Gabe and appeared just as rueful as he sounded. "But right now, it would be an ethics violation."

Gabe was crestfallen, but understanding, so he nodded and decided to get out of there before he could make any more of a fool of himself.

But right when he was turning to leave, Sam stopped him with one of those humongous hands on Gabe's wrist and admonished, "After I'm done being your doctor. Ask me again then. Okay?" Gabe got a curl of wary suspicion in his stomach that Sam quickly caught on to and just as swiftly knocked out by sliding both his hands into Gabe's and looking up at him with the shiniest stain-glass eyes, then whispering, "It's not about the parts you were born with. If I cared about that, I wouldn't be in this line of work. At least, I would be a pretty crappy doctor. I promise it's just about the code of ethics. If we'd met outside of here, outside of the context of you being my patient, I would've said yes in a heartbeat. Professionalism aside, I would love nothing more than to do everything I can to impress you, even after you're already convinced. Just...not yet. Yeah?"

Gabe stood with warmth in his palms and a sparkle in his eyes as a satisfied smile grew on his teeth. 

For the millionth time that day, he nodded, but now, it held so much more weight.


	2. Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so much shorter, but writing is hard and I haven't been as creatively inclined to write Sabriel or Destiel lately, so you get what you get.

Sam Winchester, M.D. was giddy with excitement when he entered Gabriel's room that afternoon, six days after the second surgery, to change Gabe's bandages before he got discharged. Despite knowing he still had to maintain a professional relationship for at least another few weeks while Gabe healed, he was ecstatic about what was to come after.

"What's up, Doc?" Gabe did a comically accurate impersonation of Bugz Bunny as he munched on a baby carrot from the small bag that Castiel must've snuck in for him after lunch.

"Very amusing. You know, I could get you in trouble for bringing in outside food," Sam chided playfully, plopping down onto the rolling stool and pushing himself over to the bed with loafer-clad feet on the tile floor. Over Gabe's stay, they'd developed this beautiful, gloriously natural repertoire of teasing cracks and adoring stabs. It was refreshing, getting to be so carefree and in tune with another person. Until now, the only people Sam had ever been that close with were his brother, Dean, and his ex-girlfriend, Jess, who was more than understanding when Sam had the belated realisation that he was gay (and who, soon after, discovered she was gay, herself). So, of course, he and Gabe were both perfectly comfortable when Sam went under Gabe's gown to replace the dressings while he added, "Once we're free and clear, I'll have to take you to the French place on Saxonwood, over by that ridiculously expensive organic skin care shop. They have some shockingly good crudités."

"Why is the soap shop selling crudités?" Gabe asked, feigning cluelessness as Sam tossed the old bandages in the bin and rolled his eyes.

"Hardee-har," Sam shot back with a relenting smirk, returning to his spot between Gabe's legs with a pile of gauze and medical tape. "Eat your damn contraband, you dillweed."

"Hey, at least it's healthy, Mr. Doctor-face," Gabe snidely remarked, and Sam suppressed a laugh as he gently taped down the dressings. 

"You ready to go home?" He asked softly after a few seconds.

Gabe seemed to hesitate, but eventually confessed, "Yeah. I mean, I'm happy to be getting back to my animals and my own bed. I miss all of that. But...I don't know. It'll be weird not seeing you every day, I guess."

Sam chuckled, resting his chin on his hand and his bent elbow on the squishy mattress beside Gabe, having scooted up to the side of Gabe's bed.

Gazing up at him, Sam murmured, "Well, soon I'll be taking you out, and then we'll probably date, and you'll be sick of me before you know it. How's that sound?"

The shorter man snorted and shook his head, and as he responded, his hand came to rest in the crook of Sam's elbow. "Sounds like the plot of a wonderful love story."

And then, without even thinking, much less telling his body to do what it did next, Sam leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on Gabe's lips. And when he pulled back in horror at himself, Gabe's eyes were strewn with dreamy sparkles and wistful shimmers, and a grin spread across his lips so wide that Sam worried Gabe's face might split in half.

Sam checked that no one had seen, then chewed his lip, biting back a huge smile as he sat back down. They talked until Gabe was released later that day.

The continual promise of Gabe still being interested was what kept Sam going through the following days and weeks. It felt like forever, but eventually his fickle patience paid off, and on the morning of June twenty-second, at the end of Gabriel's final appointment, the time had finally arrived.

Peering up at him through a line of thick lashes, Gabe declared, "So...officially not your client anymore. How about that date?"

And, bursting with joy, Sam beamed down at him, held Gabe's face in his hands, and bent down to really kiss him. 

When he pulled back, Sam laughed, "God, yes."

Over dinner two days later, they revealed sexual fantasies in whispers and restrained giggles in the company of the other patrons of the upscale restaurant. 

And by the end of the night, they were both a little tipsy, hanging onto each other and exchanging open-mouthed kisses the entire taxi ride back to Sam's house.

Upon entering, Sam killed two birds with one stone by shoving Gabe back against the front door, effectively closing it, all while undressing the smaller man with rough yanks and sharp bites.

At some point, Sam growled, "Care to take your new accessory for a spin?"

To which Gabe responded with a resounding 'yes' that came out more like a mindless sigh.

When, an hour later, Sam sunk down onto Gabe's cock (masterfully constructed, if he did say so himself), it was a frenzy of breathy gasps and heady moans, followed by a whole lot of cum on Sam's part after riding Gabe like a horse. Despite Gabriel's body not being able to perform that particular function (coming, that is), Sam felt the older man's orgasm all the same, and it was so much more obscenely dazzling than he ever would've expected.

Not a month later, Sam asked Gabe to move in with him. It took some doing, but they were able to figure out a way to fit all of Gabe's animals in - all three of his cats, both his dogs, his six rescue squirrels, and his smarmy cockatiel. It was chaotic for a while, but Sam got used to it in no time, being an adaptable man, though it probably helped that his love ran so deep for Gabe that it sort of just naturally bled out into loving the animals, too.

A bit under a year after that, Gabe proposed to Sam, who knocked Gabe off his knees when he lunged forward to tackle his lover to the ground right there in the middle of the town park, in front of at least fifty other (mildly concerned) people.

And when they married, Sam relayed to Gabe that he'd fallen in love the moment he laid eyes on the blond man, his shortstack, and how grateful he was for the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity they'd been given when they'd met.

And, yeah, maybe it wasn't what one traditionally thought of when it came to marriage, to the ideal love story.

But to them, it was all perfect; just as it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life support, pls don't let me die.


End file.
